La rata de Rosseville
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: "Bajo la mugre y el pelo sucio, aún eramos humanos." CREEK


_Cuentos furiosos para gente famélica_

LA RATA DE ROSSEVILLE

Nunca he podido encontrar la forma correcta para iniciar una historia. Éste será, quizá, mi peor intento entre todos ellos.

Mi narración será sencilla y espero sea sensata, pues han pasado ya bastantes años y es necesario contar lo que presencié y creí que jamás podría olvidar. En efecto, jamás lo olvidé, cada noche soñé con las manos y los dientes, y el dolor se sintió tan real que desperté a rascarme la piel para intentar ahuyentar la sensación que quedó arañada en las envejecidas cicatrices. Pero, a pesar de que no lo he olvidado, me temo que muy pronto lo he de hacer puesto que puedo verlo incluso ahora, en este preciso momento, bajo el marco de la puerta. Estoy muriendo, y él no desea ser olvidado.

Por eso estoy escribiendo.

Yo no fui más que un espectador en la historia que estoy intentando contar, no más que un amigo o un hermano de a quién verdaderamente corresponde este tormento. Se llamaba Tweek, y tenía doce años cuando le mataron.

Nosotros éramos los hijos de las calles enmohecidas y pútridas de Rosseville, criados por el viento que congela a los más débiles, y las cicatrices infectadas de las enseñanzas. Vivíamos en las alcantarillas, y es por ello que cuando la muerte de Tweek circuló por los periódicos, la gente se refirió a nosotros como las ratas de Rosseville.

A nosotros nunca nos bautizó una fé, ni nos alimentó una madre. Éramos niños huérfanos que, en nuestra mayoría, le debíamos la vida a una pareja de ladrones. Ma era una mujer de dientes podridos y aliento agrio, Señor un hombre de grandes hombros y fuertes puños. Su existencia la dedicaban a recoger a los niños que las madres tiraban al río, o que abandonaban en los basurales. Éste no era el caso de Tweek, pues él fue encontrado entre los brazos inertes de una madre violada, con la sangre de su cuello empapándolo por completo. Yo no creo que el que aún viviera cuando los encontraron pueda ser considerado como buena suerte.

Creció hambriento y adolorido como todos nosotros, con los pies descarnados por huir de los policías, como todos nosotros, con los labios quebrados por el frío y por los golpes, como todos nosotros, y los ojos sin brillo, como todos nosotros.

Las frías noches las soportábamos acurrucados los unos junto a los otros, pero a veces la temperatura era tan cruel que despertábamos abrazados a cuerpos sin vida. Por aquellos tiempos, en los buenos años, arrojábamos los cadáveres al río para que la corriente se llevará el hedor y, con nuestras mentes infantiles, esperábamos que sus almas consiguieran dormir sin frío río abajo.

En los malos años, cuando no había nada para comer, hundíamos los dedos en lo amoratado de la carne y nos llevábamos a la boca lo que pudiéramos desprender, justo como Ma nos había enseñado.

Así sobrevivimos los que pudimos, y así ayudaron a que sobreviviéramos los que sucumbieron.

Pero hubo un inverno en el que cada noche la muerte lamió nuestra piel, y cada noche los cuerpos se apilaron unos sobre los otros. Los ojos de aquellos niños los tengo gravados en la memoria, sus pupilas obscurecidas y sus córneas congeladas, sus labios entre abiertos y sus lenguas moradas. Tweek y yo compartíamos una manta ese invierno, la única que aún conservaba un poco de color entre sus fibras, y la única que no apestaba a enfermedad. Éramos niños, pero la peste no discrimina.

Sobrevivimos ese invierno, pero el siguiente nos preparaba aún más tormento.

De entre todos los niños, Tweek no destacaba. Sus cabellos rubios no eran los únicos entre los tantos que éramos, así como los ojos azules que, una vez muertos, todos tendríamos después de unas horas. Pero como les he dicho al principio, ésta historia podría haber pasado ante todos nosotros, pero le perteneció a él.

Fue cuando ellos llegaron que el verdadero dolor comenzó. Al principio sólo les dedicamos miradas indecisas, inseguras, mientras les observábamos sentarse a unos metros de nosotros, usando pieles viejas para cubrirse los cuerpos. Hablaban muy poco, y cuando lo hacían lo hacían en voz baja, y si los lograbas escuchar sabrías que no eran de por aquí. Ma los miraba con cautela, y nos apuraba a entregarle las monedas robadas una vez entrabamos a las alcantarillas. Señor limpiaba un cuchillo a lo lejos, y levantaba la vista cada poco tiempo. Eran una silenciosa amenaza a la que poco a poco comenzamos a acostumbrarnos.

El primero fue Kyle, a quien nunca volvimos a ver y creíamos que había sido capturado por la policía.

El segundo fue Butters, a quién encontramos congelado en el río. Nadie había prestado atención a las marcas en sus huesudos brazos, nadie excepto Tweek, y entonces todos dimos por hecho que habían sido las ratas.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Ma y Señor dejaron de ir abruptamente, y entonces los hombres comenzaron a levantar la vista y no apartarla de sobre nosotros.

El tercero fue Stan, pero ésta vez presenciamos cuando lo mataron. Fueron como ratas sobre un trozo de carne, desgarrando sus músculos cuando lo jalaron y él intentó escapar, y sus gritos perforaron nuestros oídos cuando le quebraron los huesos del pecho al intentar someterlo, pero pronto muy pronto su dolor visceral se quedó en silencio cuando le quebraron el cráneo.

¿Qué eran esas bestias? ¿Qué podría querer la crueldad humana de un puñado de niños desnutridos y aterrados? ¿Qué podría querer la crueldad humana en una tierra donde no hay esperanza? ¿Qué más podrían quitarnos? ¿Qué podríamos tener nosotros que ellos desearan con tanta hambre?

El cuarto fue Clyde, a quien las bestias despellejaron aún con vida, y cuyo cuerpo conservaron por días.

Poco a poco descubrimos sus intenciones, la razón por la cual nos tenían inmovilizados de miedo, la razón por la cual no nos permitían salir del mundo agrio que existe bajo las calles. Los hombres que nos tenían acorralados eran la peste, el hambre y el frío.

Eran la muerte.

Aquellas bestias tan similares a nosotros eres una familia, y nos dejaron ser las hormigas que traen comida al nido, a cambio de protección. Protección a las cosas horribles que hacían a quienes no cumplían.

Ma y Señor nos habían enseñado a robar carteras y pañuelos de telas caras, pero las bestias nos obligaron a ir más allá, a arrastrarnos bajo las puertas y a rezarle a un dios que no conocíamos para que nadie nos descubriera. Dentro de las casas robábamos abrigos y zapatos de piel, perfumes dentro de cristales caros, y collares aperlados; y cuando el hambre nos lo rogaba, nuestras sucias manos tomaban uvas y las bebíamos como agua.

Para algunos esto fue lo que les costó la vida, pues muchos fueron descubiertos gracias a haberse quedado unos minutos más a devorar el pan o guardarse las manzanas en los bolsillos. Aquellos niños no regresarían bajo las alcantarillas, y perecerían arriba en el mundo de los que existen.

Abajo, para los que regresábamos era mucho peor. Las bestias nos observaban depositar nuestros robos en una pila. Las cosas brillantes eran a lo que más valor le daban, pero algunos infelices habían entrado a casas más fáciles de exceder y habían traído cosas sin demasiado valor, como juguetes de madera rancia o espejos cuyos marcos no eran de plata. A esos niños no les quedaba más que unas horas de vida.

Pero no Tweek, él observaba y aprendía. Sabía de los lugares donde mejor podía esconderse, el horario en que los hombres están ausentes y las mujeres salen a comprar a los mercados. Sabía cómo escabullirse de la gente, tan sólo cubierto con su ropa café deslavazada y una boina del mismo color, cuyos años le habían añejado pero que alguna vez seguramente tuvo valor. Tweek prefería nunca ir solo, siempre me llevaba a mi como su compañero, y a veces a Wendy. También llevaba una pequeña daga en el bolsillo para forzar las cerraduras de llegar a ser necesario.

Era listo, mucho más de lo que los periódicos le dieron crédito. Todo comenzó pocas semanas después de que las bestias se apoderaron del desagüe, los asaltos a las casas sólo eran escuchados en ciudades, y nunca antes en nuestro hogar. También los asesinatos eran escasos, no como en la capital donde corrían rumores de alguien que evisceraba a sus víctimas, pero los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros comenzaron a aparecer en la acera, sin los ojos y con las gargantas abiertas, una expresión de terror gravada en el rostro. Cuando se descubría que los niños encontrados no pertenecían a ninguna familia, la ciudadanía perdía el interés. A nadie le interesábamos, sólo éramos animales acurrucándonos en las tuberías.

Gracias a Tweek jamás estuve en la mira de las bestias, pues siempre regresábamos con las suficientes cosas para cubrirnos a él y a mí. A veces mi propia hambre me suplicaba para colar mis manos en el frutero y llevarme a la boca jugosa fruta, pero él no me lo permitía. Debíamos salir lo más pronto posible para no ser encontrados.

Pronto, poco a poco, los habitantes tuvieron más y más interés respecto a los robos. La policía se volvió más severa y difícil de evadir, incluso se convirtió en un peligro mucho más evidente, pues si te sujetaban entre sus manos tampoco te quedaría mucho más tiempo para vivir.

Al principio de ésta historia éramos alrededor de cuarenta niños, para éste punto sobrevivíamos apenas una docena.

Fue cuando descubrieron a un par de nosotros dentro de la casa de una vieja dama, y que ellos hablaron, que todo empeoró; Ahora reconocían nuestra existencia y éramos perseguidos, como verdaderas ratas, para exterminarnos.

Bajo la mugre y el pelo sucio, aún éramos humanos.

Pero las bestias nos seguían exigiendo cosas de valor a cambio de nuestras vidas, y fue dos noches después de esa que Tweek se acercó a mí, y con manos temblorosas y marchitas, como las de un anciano, me dibujó un plan. Dijo entre susurros que debíamos huir de ahí, que pronto el invierno llegaba y que si no era el frío, las bestias de arriba o con las que vivíamos nos matarían. Me plantó la idea de libertad en el cerebro, una palabra con la que soñé esa noche. Me dijo que al día siguiente saldríamos a robar como todos los demás días, pero que no regresaríamos, que ésta vez tomaríamos monedas y fruta, y nos llenaríamos los bolsillos de ello. Nos iríamos sólo él y yo, pues sería mucho más difícil de lograr si fueran más con nosotros. Nos habríamos llevado también a Wendy si no hubiera caído enferma y la muerte no se la hubiera llevado antes.

Me dijo, _"Craig, siente ahora todo el miedo que tengas dentro, pues en la muerte no existe nada.",_ y así, tomados de la mano, temblando de frío y miedo, salimos juntos por última vez de las tuberías.

Afuera creí sentir la libertad acariciándome el rostro. Caminamos juntos como el resto de los anteriores días, con sigilo, con miedo, con hambre. La casa a la que entraríamos estaba en medio de la calle, una construcción de dos pisos, de blancas paredes y jardín recién regado. Confié en Tweek cuando me dijo que adentro sólo habría dos niños, y que probablemente podríamos persuadirlos para mantenerse callados si nos llegábamos a topar con ellos. Nos escabullimos dentro por una ventana que nos llevó al sótano, y el aroma a humedad me lastimó los pulmones.

Cuando subimos las escaleras, con el sigilo que nuestros doce años de vida nos habían enseñado, nos encontramos en un amplio pasillo con bastantes puertas, y un aroma dulzón proveniente de detrás de una de ellas. La cocina era como muchas en las que había estado, pero cuando Tweek me pasó una manzana y la tuve entre mis dedos, fue como si esa fuera la primera vez que en mi vida podía haber apreciado. Me sonrió, y me apresuró en voz baja para que la guardara y siguiera con él.

Él tomó pan y jamón que estaba sobre la mesa, además de frescas fresas de las cuales ninguno de los dos habíamos probado antes. Mis labios, tan secos por el frío y la sed, fueron humedecidos por la jugosa carne de las frutas, y sentí alegría.

Estaba saboreando la libertad, y estaba hambriento, famélico, de ella.

Cuando nuestros bolsillos no pudieron contener ni una pieza más, y nuestros vientres dolían de excitación, Tweek y yo regresamos al pasillo, a la puerta que nos regresaría a las calles que nos hacían de hogar.

Fue en ese momento que otra de las puertas se abrió.

El hombre gritó furioso y nuestros corazones latieron con fuerza contra nuestros pechos; corrimos y entramos a una de las habitaciones, intentando llegar a la salida, con terror rasguñando nuestros cerebros. Su mano surgió de entre el aire y sujetó a Tweek por la tela en su cuello, y haló de él con fuerza hacia atrás. Una vez le vio en el piso, el hombre corrió hacia mí, y yo corrí lejos de él. Como era de esperarse, me alcanzó y sujeto del brazo, halando de mi cuerpo y aventándome contra la pared más cercana. Mi cabeza dolió y mis ojos se cerraron por segundos, mis piernas cedieron y cuando mi visión volvió los vi frente a mí.

Tweek se retorcía como uno de esos animales que se arrastran por el suelo, soltando mordiscos y arañando al hombre sobre de él, quien le golpeó en la cara con su puño reiteradas veces. Pero Tweek era pequeño, escurridizo, y logró zafarse de su agarre tan sólo para volver a ser azotado contra el suelo.

" _¡Les voy a matar, malditas ratas, les voy a matar y se pudrirán en el infierno!"_

En mi vida había sentido miedo y desesperación, pero nada jamás podría hacerme olvidar el terror en los ojos de Tweek.

Entonces entre sus infantiles dedos tenía la daga, y la punta de ésta desaparecía dentro de alguna vertebra del hombre.

Corrimos, corrimos tan rápido como nuestras piernas lo permitieron, tan a prisa como nuestros pies nos llevaron, tan aterrorizados como jamás lo habíamos estado. Y sin darnos cuenta, regresamos al nido pútrido de nuestras penas.

Fue entonces cuando la enfermedad de la vida nos consumió.

Las bestias nos esperaban dentro, como si hubieran presenciado todo y hubieran sabido acerca de nuestro plan y sobre cómo terminaría. Nos dedicaron una mirada y de inmediato lo supimos, y retrocedimos con miedo, encogiendo nuestros cuerpos para intentar no sobresalir. Sabíamos lo que se avecinaba, y ésta vez ambos buscamos la mano del otro para sujetarla con fuerza.

Sentí sus uñas clavarse a mi piel, y el ritmo desembocado con el que latía su corazón.

Las bestias nos tomaron y con violencia fuimos separados, nuestras manos intentando alcanzarse la una a la otra aun cuando estábamos en el piso, gritando de dolor. Mi piel de papel dejó que los arañazos la desgarraran hasta llegar al hueso, mis cuerdas vocales ardieron y mis lágrimas quemaron mis ojos. Los dientes perforaron mi carne, y sus huesos rompieron los míos.

Pero detrás del sonido de mi corazón, golpes traumatizando piel, y mis gritos, escuché los de él. Los escuché en todo momento, y esos fueron los que al final hicieron pedazos el resto de órganos dentro de mi pecho.

Los periódicos que se imprimirían al siguiente día hablarían sobre un cuerpo encontrado en alguna calle fría y podrida de Rosseville. Un cadáver pequeño, de huesos astillados y músculos y vísceras calcinadas, de rubios cabellos hechos carbón, de blanca piel ennegrecida por el fuego. Los periódicos hablaron sobre el cuerpo de un niño quemado, pero no resaltarían los horrores de su vida y mucho menos de su muerte. Se escribió sobre cómo aquella criatura deformada por los golpes había sido castigada y como sería el inicio del exterminio de una plaga. Una plaga que ellos mismos habían creado.

Nadie habló jamás de un pequeño niño asustado, todo se limitó a la historia de una rata.


End file.
